


Mani bruciate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Porcellino innamorato [4]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il: We are out for promptPrompt:Ryoga/Yukio: Matsuri estivo, Yukio ha bisogno di un aiuto con il suo chiosco: peccato che Ryoga non sappia nulla di okonomiyaki.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou
Series: Porcellino innamorato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031199
Kudos: 1





	Mani bruciate

Mani bruciate

Ryoga sospirò pesantemente, mentre Yukio gli fasciava le mani.

“Come hai fatto a bruciartele?” domandò la giovane. “Credevo fossi così imbranato solo quando si tratta di trovare la strada giusta, non anche quando devi cucinare” borbottò.

Ryoga le rispose: “Cosa ti aspettavi? Non so nulla di okonomiyaki”.

< Come non so niente di ragazze. Si può dire che io sappia solo combattere, alla fine > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

“Non avrei dovuto chiederti di aiutarmi con il chiosco per il matsuri estivo” ammise lei.

Ryoga la guardò in viso.

“Io ci tengo a poterti aiutare” ammise.

“Allora ti troverò qualcosa da fare che non ti faccia finire nei guai” promise Yukio.

“Potrei fare uno spettacolo di arti marziali per attirare turisti” propose Ryoga.

Yukio gli sorrise.

“Allora hai uno spirito imprenditoriale! Mi piace” gli rispose.


End file.
